


Alone

by GoldTrim_BlueRose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 13 year old Daisy, AU, Daisy is scared, Family, Father Phil, Hurting and suffering, May is peace keeper, Phil needs help, Tragic Accident, mamma may - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTrim_BlueRose/pseuds/GoldTrim_BlueRose
Summary: After a tragic accident, Phil is devistated by the loss of his family. He took it upon himself as blame. Daisy didn’t know how to help so she called Melinda. And now it’s Melinda’s new mission to help this broken family.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is proof that I’ve been watching The Good Doctor way too much!! But..I can’t stop it’s soo good!!
> 
> That is why this story has so many heavy emotions and crying and stuff. Thank the show for inspiring the emotions of the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Look, I know we don’t know each other that well, but I’m still worried about you. No one deserves to be alone.” Melinda May looked at Phil Coulson and his 13 year old daughter Daisy.

He gave a sad look to her and then Daisy spoke up. “You know we’re always here for you right?” She spoke and then walked over to Phil. “You’re just not the same any more...”

Melinda froze as Daisy walked up to her and hugged her. She embraced the hug and gently let go of the girl. Even though they’ve known each other for a few years, Daisy really trusted her.

“Melinda...I think it’s best if you take her.” Phil said to her. “What?” Melinda walked over to him. “No, I can’t. She is yours and I’m just a friend. Nothing more.” She protested. “I tried to move on, so many times.” He said sighing and tearing up.

“Let me help you in other ways. Taking your family from you won’t solve anything.” She grabbed his hands and brought them up to her chest. 

He pulled them away and took big steps away from her. “I don’t need help! I just want the pain to stop!” He yelled and turned his back to her.

“Daisy, why don’t you go to your room.” He lowered his voice for her. “I’m not leaving.” She stood her ground. Melinda walked over to the young teen. “Stay. I know you are old enough to here this. Your father is lost and devastated. He is treating you like a child because he is scared to loose you too.” Melinda explained.

“Dad...I’m not going to leave you. You’re never going to have to suffer by yourself again. I promise.” Melinda was shocked. Those words coming out of a 13 year old girl must have been so bittersweet in her mouth. 

“She’s right Phil.” Melinda told him to take a breather while she talked to Daisy.

She lead Daisy to a bedroom and closed the door. She sat on the bed and Daisy sat next to her and started crying.

This was why she told Phil to take a breath. For Daisy. She reached over and leaned Daisy’s entire body on her’s. “I-I can’t...I can’t do this....I don’t want to see him cry anymore. I can’t help him. It’s-It’s...” She cried in Melinda’s arms while she gently shushed her and stroked her hair.

“Shh, you’re safe. I won’t let you go.” Melinda comforted her back. “Thank you.” Daisy whispered through her tears. 

“He needs time and guidance. You have to except that he is changed from the accident. We will help him...okay?” She saw Daisy give a small nod. 

“What are you thinking about?” Melinda asked taking note that even she was affected by an accident that didn’t even involve her. “I’m thinking that, what if we can’t help him?” She asked.

“Come here.” Melinda invited the girl to sit up on the bed. “The accident can’t be changed or undone. He’s never going to let that go. He will hold on to it. The only thing that we can do, is give him what he needs.” She explained.

“How are you sure this will work?” Daisy finally spoke. “Just trust me.”

———————————————————

Melinda saw that Daisy grew tired and was ready to sleep. Melinda didn’t want to go back home and leave Daisy with a broken father but she had to leave. She got up from the bed and Daisy said, “please stay. I don’t want to be alone.” 

Change of plans, she made it her mission to stay the night. “Here, lay down on my lap.” She pointed to her lap and Daisy place her head in the spot.

“You’ve never hurt me. Ever.” Daisy spoke and Melinda stroked her hair. “I will never hurt you.” Melinda thought it was a good time to confess something she’d been meaning to. “I’ll love you always. I’ll love you like my own daughter.”

And with that, Daisy peacefully closed her eyes and fell asleep. She could hear her slow breathing and gently untangled herself and pulled the blanket over Daisy. On her way out she shut the lights and closed the door.

When she got to the main room, Phil was waiting for her. “I wasn’t ready to say goodbye.” He sat down on the sofa. She sat next to him. “We are not the same, and will never be. But we are who we are because of accidents like this one. That makes us who we are and, it will always be a part of us.” Melinda gazed into his eyes. 

“I know. I just...” He began until she cut him off. “Let people, good people help you.” He looked at her curiously. “I can’t. I don’t know how. It’s easier to just shut everybody out. Don’t take it personally, it’s easier for some and not others.” He explained.

Melinda got up and walked over to the guest room. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” He said to her before she went in. She knew what he meant. Her promise to Daisy.

She didn’t say a word to him and went in. This would be her new life. With them. For now, she just needed sleep and she could start the healing process tomorrow morning.


	2. The Chaotic Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both girls try attempt one to saving Phil. Melinda is acting like that crazy aunt that we all know and love. Daisy tried something new and loved it.

A knock on the door woke Melinda. Her heart skipped and she quickly opened the door. While still half asleep she saw Daisy in front of her door. 

“He’s gone! He left in the middle of the night!!” Daisy announced worried. “What?! Don’t worry..we will find him.” Melinda told Daisy to give her a minute to get ready. Before she closed the door she asked if they had security cameras. “Yeah we do. I’ll show you when your done getting ready.” Daisy left and went to her room.

This was clear that Phil needs her help. But what could she do?

She pulled out a T-shirt and clean jeans. She pulled on her boots and packed her things. She didn’t plan to go home yet, however she really did want to. 

When she opened the door and walked out she went to Phil’s room. She checked his drawers and cabinets. When her hand brushed something cold, she stopped. Like a hawk, she dug her hand down and pulled the finding up to daylight.

A jar.

She turned the jar so she could read the label on the side. It read, “To Daisy. From Dad. This jar is for you because I’ve always taught you to follow your dreams and wishes. These are my wishes and dreams for both you and Melinda. I love you.”

All Melinda could do was breath. “Oh god Phil.” She whispered.

“Mel?” Daisy knocked on the door. Melinda looked up at her with the jar in her hands. “What’s that?” Daisy walked over. It didn’t feel right for Melinda to give Daisy the jar. This was his present to Daisy and he wanted to be the one to give it to her. “I found this in your dad’s closet.” Melinda looked her in the eye.

“He wanted you to have it. But he isn’t here and I don’t feel right giving it to you.” Melinda didn’t know how to go on. “Oh...” Daisy breathed and got up. “Let me show you the security stuff.” Melinda followed behind her and stuffed the jar in her bag.

“Here, we, are. This was from last night at 10:30 pm.” Daisy played the footage. “That’s him. With a small bag and jacket.” Daisy whispered. “He went through the back ally way. You have a camera back there?” Melinda asked and gently shook Daisy. She was in a trancelike look. 

“You okay?” She knew it wasn’t like Daisy to just get off track. “The bag and jacket. They look so familiar.” She whispered and looked at Melinda. 

At that moment they heard police sirens. Loud ones. “Please tell me that a police car just drove by now.” Melinda clutched her bag tightly. Daisy looked out the window. “Yes. But don’t celebrate yet. They are getting out of the car. And walking...towards us!!” Daisy quickly backed away from the window. 

“Gather all valuable items. I’ll handle this.” She gave Daisy her bag and opened the door for the police.

“Ma’am. Do you know who this man is?” He showed her a picture of Phil. “Yes.” He spoke some code into his phone and said, “you are coming with us.” 

“Wait! Did he get arrested?” She couldn’t believe her answer. “He is in a mental hospital. Lucky you.” He told her to get her things and they would go. She agreed but realized, who would look after Daisy?

“Sir. I have a...” She hesitated. What could she tell the police about Daisy? Should she say she is her daughter? A friend? 

At that very moment of hesitation, Daisy walked up to them. The police grabbed her by the arms. “No!! Let me go!” Melinda quickly got out of hesitation mode and punched the officer 3 times in the face. When Daisy was freed, a look of horror spread across her face. “You just punched a police officer!!!!” She was clearly thankful but shouting. 

“What are you thinking!!!?? What do we do now?!!” Daisy got her things and pointed outside. “Now...” Melinda said taking the polices gun. “Now we find your dad in the mental hospital. Let’s go.” 

Melinda knew she was fine. After all she did work for a spy organization and did stuff like this all the time. It was natural for a witness to be in shock and confused.

Daisy lead both of them to the back yard and put the valued items in the back of the car. “Is this illegal?” Daisy asked glancing back towards the house. “Not- at -all. Buckle up.” Daisy hit the button to the garage door and they quickly fled the scene. 

After 10 minutes of driving Daisy had found where the mental hospital was. “Here is the location. About another 25 minutes.” Daisy asked Melinda a question she wasn’t ready for. “Do you still have that jar from earlier? May I open it?” She asked looking up from her computer screen.

Melinda stopped at the light and realized what she was being asked. “I’m sorry, I think it would be more meaningful if your dad gave it to you.” She continued driving and wondered, how far away had the police took Phil?

When they arrived they had and issue. How were they going to get him out?

“Mel? Umm...how are we going in?” Daisy looked up at her when she parked the car.

Melinda climbed to the back and pulled out some guns. “This is how.” She searched for some amo when Daisy said, “how did you get that? Where did you buy it?” Daisy was staring at her with tons of unanswered questions. “Daisy. Listen to me. I need you to connect your computer to that security camera.” She pointed to the one by the door.

“Then I need you to hack into the system so no one will see what will happen next.” Melinda climbed to the front of the car and opened the door and walked out.

“Mel wait!!” Daisy hissed. 

It was too late. 

The moment Melinda stepped foot in the perimeters of the hospital, the alarms went off and security came running out from all directions.

She quickly ran back towards the car and drove off onto the road. Daisy looked in the mirrors and saw 3 cop cars following them. “They’re on us!! What do we do?!” Daisy panicked. “Here. Take this and shoot at their tires!” She handed Daisy the loaded gun. “But I’m under age!!!” Daisy held the gun with fear.

“It doesn’t matter that you are underage! The only thing that matters now is we get out of this alive!!” Melinda made a turn to the next exit and Daisy rolled her window down.

“Now?!” She asked. “Not yet.” Melinda focused on driving and she called her organization through her phone. “Sir! I need immediate back up! Sending location now!!” She yelled into the phone. Daisy had no idea who she was calling, however who that was, was going to get them out of this mess.

“Now!!” Melinda yelled at Daisy. “Okay!” She aimed for the tires and shot at them 3 times. She missed once.

When Melinda glanced back she saw what Daisy had done. “Good job!” She congratulated her and stopped the car in the middle of an empty highway.

“What are you doing?!! We have to go!! Are you kidding me?!” Daisy yelled frantically at her. “Gather the things in the back. And get out of the car.” Melinda got out of the car and Daisy followed carefully carrying all the items. “Where are we going?” 

“Shh...just follow.” Melinda led them through some forest and into an open field. Melinda stopped in the open area and glanced up into the sky like something was supposed to happen.

Then a plane came landing a few feet away from them. Daisy jumped back in shock as Melinda walked towards the plane. As the plane cargo opened a tall man with dark skin came out to greet them.

“Thank you for coming.” She smiled in gratefulness towards this new man.

“Any time Agent May. Let’s go.” Both of them walked up the ramp and Daisy followed. “Agent May?” Melinda turned around towards Daisy. “Yes?” She raised an eyebrow. “That’s your work name?!” Daisy burst out laughing.

“Well, more like a professional tittle!” Melinda motioned for Daisy to sit in an empty chair. 

Melinda sighed. This would be a long flight back to HQ with Daisy and Nick.

She was looking forward to showing her around and maybe, when Daisy is older, she could be an Agent like her and Phil are. That would be fun to see her try to be all serious when she really wasn’t.


	3. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows what happend to Phil that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

Time: Night When Phil Was Taken

After tossing and turning for a good 10 minutes Phil couldn’t fall asleep. He couldn’t close his eyes without seeing bits and pieces from the accident. He decided to get some fresh air and then come back.

As he quickly and quietly slipped outside, the cool, moist air filled his lungs. Taking deep, slow breaths he tried to clear his mind. He heard the police sirens and saw the lights.

Were they real? Or were they part of the nightmare?

He walked down the block and saw that two people laying on the ground, he rushed to their sides. Next to them were broken glass wine bottles and their faces were bloody. He bent down and loud footstool walking towards him.

“On you knees!! Now!!” An officer yelled. He turned around and followed the order. Two other police officials came out of the car and looked at the crime scene. “Glass wine bottles. Broken and bloody all over the faces. He is mental! And drunk!!” The police officer told the other. 

That wasn’t fair!! The officers were making a mistake and thought he killed them! He yelled out to them as loud as possible “sir! I I didn’t do it I swear!! I was just walking by and..” He protested. “Silence!” He yelled. 

They grabbed him and stripped him of his jacket. He stayed silent hoping for no more trouble.

“In the car now!!” They shoved him into the car and he lost his balance. “Quiet!” The police barked to him as he got into the car. 

When they were driving he managed to peak out the window. He read, “Facilities.” He lifted his shaking hands to his face and wept. He didn’t know what to do. Was he going to be in jail or something far much worse?

When the car finally stopped after what felt like forever, he was dragged out of the car and was marched into the large building. He looked around. All he saw were people in chairs and bright white walls. He got slapped in the head to pay attention and stop staring.

They walked down a hallway full of offices and rooms. They finally stopped in front of a room and they shoved him in. He got off the floor and ran to the door. He banged on it as hard as he could. “No!! Please!! Let me out!!!” He yelled until they had enough and walked away. He sank to his knees and flashes of Melinda and Daisy appeared, the memories swarmed him like an angry colony of bees.

He wished that he had left them a note or a card to say how sorry he was for everything. Dragging Melinda into this mess with him and having Daisy grow up too fast before his own eyes. The memories wouldn’t stop flooding in.

He heard a soft whisper. He opened his eyes and looked up and around. Behind him was a tall blonde women. Her hair pulled into a bun and was nicely dressed. 

“Are you Phil?” She asked him. He got off his knees and turned around to her. “Yes...” he said weakly. “Good.” She stuck out her hand to him. “I’m Dr. Morse.” He shook her hand. She walked over to the bed and sat down. “Please, sit.” She motioned to a spot on the bed. He willingly sat next to her, feeling a little awkward.

“So tell me. Why are you here?” She looked at him. “I-I don’t know...” his eyes showed confusion and worry to the outside world. “I-I can’t remember, it wasn’t my fault...it wasn’t.” His eyes filled with tears. Dr.Morse got of the bed and bent down in front of him, her eyes full of sympathy. “It’s okay. You don’t have to remember it all now. It’s only day one.” They looked into each other eyes. 

“No... what do you mean by day one?” He got up from the bed and stood in front of her with hands in fists. “Yes. Day one of many.” She stood up and asked him, “do you have any family?” He glanced down at the floor. “I had family. Only one is left.” 

He walked over to the door with his back facing her. She stood there and remained silent. He whipped around and ran directly at her. She quickly leaped backwards and when he tried to punch she blocked them with her arms. 

She didn’t want to hurt him but she needed to protect herself from him.

She gave him a few punches to wake him up, but nothing to serious to leave damage on him. When he side kicked her, she grabbed him down with her by grabbing his legs. 

“Phil! Wait!! Look at me...” She got off the floor and slowly backed away from him, giving equal space between them two. “I don’t want to hurt you...but, we can’t go on like this...” She calmly placed her hand in front of him in case he came close to her. 

“I didn’t want to hurt anyone. I swear.” He put his both of his arms up as if surrendering to her. 

“I know...but you need to tell me something, what kind of injections are you taking?” She put her hand down and raised her voice. “What?” He asked puzzled at the thought about drugs. “What kind of injections are you taking?” She asked again. 

“None!” He yelled to her. “Then why did you kill those two people?” She lowered her voice to a regular tone. “What?! Killed?! I didn’t kill them!!!” His voice raised at the thought of killing and violence. He knew deep down he would never kill anyone on purpose. 

“Then who did?” Dr.Morse pulled out a pad and pen for notes. He went on. “I was just walking by and I saw empty bottles on the ground. I saw people laid on the floor. Police came and assumed I did it.” He managed to keep his cool while explaining his story. 

When she was done writing she read her notes and asked, “why were you wandering outside anyways? It’s not really normal or safe to be wandering around alone in the middle of the night.” 

This was it. This was where he would loose it.

He tried to hold back tears but ended up stumbling on his words and jumping around until she stopped him. “Wait. Take a breath, try again.” She instructed calmly.

He took a breath in and out. He tried again. He slowly said, “I couldn’t, sleep.” And he quickly shut his mouth not wanting to say more.

“What was causing you not to sleep well?” She asked looking up at him, her eyes shone in the light. She pushed some hair away from her face and sat next to him.

He didn’t want to tell her. But did he really have a choice?

 

He told his story.

 

Tears. Hot,burning tears ran down his cheeks.

 

They wouldn’t stop.

The more he talked, the more they came until Dr. Morse spoke up. “I-I had no idea one could face such tragedy at such a young age.” She wrapped her arms around him and gently massaged his shoulders.

He wanted to tell her to stop but the way she was massaging him, sparked a memory. Of when Melinda came over to his house and her shoulder hurt so badly from a recent mission. 

He volunteered to massage it for her even though she didn’t ask him to. The moment he started, he saw the pain relieved face on Melinda.

Now he felt the same way she did that day. Relived. 

When Dr. Morse left after their interesting session of meet and greet, he laid down on the provided bed and pulled the covers over his tired, half-confused body.

He needed sleep but most of all, he needed to see Dr. Morse again. There was something about her that made him drawn to her. Was it the way she spoke or looked? Or the way she was honest right form the start?

Even though it was 1 in the morning, he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep slumber...


	4. He isn’t dead! He’s just lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Melinda’s POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I might be jumping between Melinda and Phil’s POV for the sake of the story.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Melinda sat in the biggest conference room she could find. She needed to be alone for a while, after what had happened in the last few hours. 

She held a small cup of warm coffee. Even though she hated it, it was the only thing that reminded her of Phil. 

Despite the taste she hated, it was also the smell. It clogged her nose up and when she breathed out she felt a rush of coffee scented air go out.

Taking slow sips, she glanced up at the ceiling. She thought back to the time when Phil asked if she could spare him a little extra money for Daisy’s birthday gift. He was so red and even though he knew she would say yes, he was still shy about it. 

She immediately smiled when Daisy’s face flashed before her with a huge smile when she saw the gift.

Melinda looked back down at the table, she heard the door behind her open and close. Footsteps made their way into her ears and Fury’s face had it into her sight. He pulled a chair across from her and sat down.

“Drinking coffee now? That’s new.” He asked chuckling politely. “Yeah, I miss Phil. This is the only drinkable thing that reminds me of him. She said giving a small smile. “Don’t worry, we are working on it.” He reassured her. That gave her little comfort in the big sea she is swimming in

“How’s Daisy?” Melinda thought to ask. Daisy was giving information about what happened when the two girls woke up in the morning. “She’s good, and she’s not the only one.” He said smiling at her. “Reminds me of Phil, raised her well.” Fury added with a small whisper.

Melinda knew this was true. Phil is a really good father. He’s caring, funny, smart and dorky. He would also make a very good boyfriend or husband to a very lucky lady.

“Melinda. I know what happened to him.” Fury never called her by her first name unless it was an extremely special time. “I heard about the accident.” Fury went on, “do you think when we find him, I should pull him from duty for a while?”

Whoa. Fury never asks another agent for their opinion on what to do with another agent. This was new. “Why you asking me? Shouldn’t you be asking Hill?” Melinda pretended to be shocked and not know the answer. “Remember this is Phil we are talking about.” Fury redirected the focus.

Right. Her eyes narrowed in sadness.

“Well...” She sighed and took a moment to think what Phil would want. Not what Melinda would want. “I think you should keep him on duty.” She responded after taking a long, hard, think about it. 

She knew how Phil worked. If he was kept busy, his mind wouldn’t wonder to the wrong thoughts and he wouldn’t be moping around or being so negative. Also, that meant more field missions with one another. So she made the call. 

“I’m trusting you with this one.” Fury warned and got up. “Com’s in ten.” He left with the door slamming shut. She took a deep, heavy breath out and ran her fingers through her 2 days of unwashed hair. With all the chaos that went on, Melinda had no time to rest. Let alone wash her hair.

She glanced at the clock across the room. It was just about lunch time. She got up, took her cup of coffee and made her way to Coms for a dreaded meeting with everyone who was on Phil’s case. That even included Daisy even though she wasn’t an Agent.

Melinda didn’t mind the extra help but, she didn’t want friends and family to get mixed with her work life. Her work life was too dangerous to have close friends or a tight-knit family. Phil was her friend from work and Daisy was like her family. 

“Agent May. I’m so sorry.” An agent ran up to her with a box of cookies in his arms. He was followed by his partner who Melinda quickly recognized from the Academy. “Thanks.” She gave a small smile and took the cookies. Within that same minute, another Agent came to up to her saying how they were sorry for her loss. 

Two minutes later Fury arrived and Daisy followed in after. Melinda gave Daisy a small grin of appreciation and Fury started the meeting. “You all know why you are here. To help one of our own find his way home. Agent Phil Coulson is lost and now we need a plan.” Fury walked over to Daisy who was holding her computer and some paper work. “Thank you for all the kind words many Agents have said to both Agent May and I. But...that’s not what we need. I’m sorry. We need him home, with us.” Daisy looked over in Melinda’s direction when she spoke.

“Here is all the information gathered about what happened that night and the day before. Also on my computer is the footage of the camera that caught his disappearance. Feel free to use either one. Please come to either Agent May or I if you have questions.” Daisy left her computer on the table and Agents got to work.

Daisy stood next to Melinda and asked, “so, how did I do?” Melinda smiled at the thought of Daisy asking for her approval. Daisy has so much potential in leading future operations and research projects. “You did great.” Melinda said opening the box of cookies given to her and handed one to Daisy and Fury. 

She motioned for Fury to take a step outside with her. “May I talk to you?” Melinda asked closing the door behind her. “I’m all ears.” He stood in front of her. “What exactly did you say to the Agents when we arrived?” She questioned and glanced down the hallway. “I told them that Phil was gone and that we need to take action.” He explained unaware of Melinda’s point. 

“Doesn’t sound like it. When you said he was gone, the Agents probably thought that he died.” Melinda’s face was now annoyed and confused.“Now how do you know that?” Fury raised his eyebrow and looked her in the eye. “I had two Agents come up to me and say sorry for your loss. If that doesn’t give it away then what does?” Melinda knew it was wrong to argue or fight with your boss but, this was for something different.

This was Phil she was talking about. Not Hill, Natasha and especially not Daisy. She was willing to risk her job to allow him to come home. She knew he was still alive out there but with limited resources, how could she hold hope?

Before Fury had the chance to explain his side of the story the door swung open and an Agent came out. “Sir. We have something.” They exchanged looks before heading in.

“Remember he isn’t dead!” Melinda reminded as she ran into the room before him eager for an answer. Fury ran after them yelling “I never said he was!”

“Talk to me.” Melinda said walking over to the screen with the loaded information. “We think we have to go back to the scene.” The Agent asked and lowered his voice to a whisper. “Did anything bad happened to him to make him want to go out late at night. Or was there something that made him not want to come back?” The Agent whispered awkwardly into her ear. Melinda sighed and thought to address everyone’s questions.

“Listen up!” She yelled to get everyone’s attention. The whole room went quiet. “I have been asked this question multiple times and I have felt this rumor in the air so I think I should address this once and for all. Phil Coulson is not dead!! He is missing! Not gone or anything stupid like that.” She said clearly referencing Fury’s words. “And like Director Fury said earlier, it’s our job to bring him home. So get to work.” Melinda paused for a moment to think and ran out of the room.

At the corner of her eye she saw a lock of red hair behind her. Nat. She stopped walking when she got to a dark and quiet hallway. Natasha touched her gently on the shoulder and wrapped her arms around her. Melinda’s back was now holding another agent who’s arms was wrapped around her body like a cape. 

“Melinda?” Natasha’s voice made its way into Melinda’s thoughts. Natasha let go of her best friend and now they were standing face to face. “He’s lost and now I’m lost without him.” Melinda admitted and held her breath. “Do you feel guilty? Like at all?” Natasha brushed her hand against Melinda’s black hair and gently tucked it behind her ears. “I don’t have time to feel guilty. And neither do you.” 

Melinda didn’t get how she could feel guilty. But after thinking about it for a while. She realized that she did feel guilty. Very guilty.

She’s the one who pushed him too far. If only she just let him tell her everything that was going on in his head instead of pretending to know what was going on. And if only she could make promises she could actually keep. Now Daisy might have no family at all thanks to her. Phil might be dead and they wouldn’t even have had the chance to say goodbye or know how he died.

Melinda found Natasha standing in front of her with her hand reached out. “Yes?” Melinda asked still remaining siting. A few tears streamed down Melinda’s face and she quickly lifted her hand to brush them away. Before her hand reached her cheek, Natasha grabbed her hand with her left hand and gently brushed the tears with her own right hand. With eyes still filled with tears, she got up and stared to hide her face full of embarrassment.

“Melinda. Come here.” Natasha’s voice rolled over Melinda like an ocean. She obeyed and walked over. The thought struck her like lightning.

She barely made it to her friends arms and broke down to the floor kneeling before Natasha sobbing her eyes out. She could only whisper something which came out as small mumbles. Natasha rushed over to her and hugged her up tightly. She stroked Melinda’s hair and held her as she sobbed.

Melinda was grateful to have Nat. Especially now with what was going on. She looked up at the red head and smiled. She thought to herself, how great of a mother Nat would be. Then her mind clicked back to Daisy and Phil. Suddenly she started crying again. She covered her face with her hands.

Why the hell was she crying?! Why was she crying over a co-worker? It’s not like they were lovers or in a relationship or anything. They just were friends. Good ones.

But this was something new. It’s not like he died in active field duty and she would have to break the news to Daisy. Or did she have to do exactly that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	5. A Lucky Save (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil meets Mack in this chapter and there is a fight scene. And some surprises :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a scene in the middle of the chap and it is based off of the escape of Jemma and Bobbi in season 2 when Jemma was undercover working for Hydra. Especially the jump off the building part. You’ll know the part I’m talking about when you get there.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Phil woke up with a massive headache. He got up and checked the time, it was only 8:30 in the morning. He stumbled his way to the door only to realize that it was wide open for him. He crashed into the hallway with glaring lights. 

He made his way to a large cafeteria with large white and grey walls. He saw some other people sitting and eating. 

But they were happy. 

Socializing and laughing.

Wasn’t this place a mental hospital? How could they be happy?!

He walked over to a large table and got some tea. Not just any tea, green tea. Melinda’s favorite. Even though he hated it, it was the only thing that reminded him of Melinda. He rather drink the tea then the coffee he very much preferred over it. It was an unusual thought to have.

He sat down at an empty table and started eating. Cereal. One of Daisy’s favorite breakfast items. His thoughts were interrupted by loud banging and yelling. He dropped the spoon in his hand and quickly looked up to see what all the chaos was about.

A man. Who was about 6 feet tall and was black. He was bald but handsome. He was struggling to get on his feet after he had been slammed against the wall. Phil ran over to help but was stopped by two guys. “Let me go!” He kicked and flailed his arms. “I just want to help!!” He finally was let free after some time and scurried down the hall. 

The man was taken away. How? It was just barely a few minutes and he’s gone! Just like that!

A loud crash came from his left and he raced down the hall. A loud set of foot steps came marching behind him. Out of breath he stopped in his tracks and didn’t turn around. “Where are you going? Your cell is that way.”

It was Dr. Morse. 

 

What should he say?

 

What should he do?

 

Will she kill him?

“I was just curious! Please don’t hurt me! I have a daughter and a best friend and a whole organization that needs me to stay alive please don’t hurt me! I beg!!” He yelled in hopes that she would spare him.

“Calm down! I won’t hurt you. I just-need to know where you are at all times.” She walked over and helped him off his knees. “Wait. Why do you need to know where I am at all times?” Phil asked clueless and shaking. “Well, because I’m your doctor. And it’s my job to help you get out of here as soon as possible with maximum support.” She tucked a chunk of blond hair behind her ear.

Slow footsteps came from behind them. Dr.Morse turned to see who was there and her face lit up. “I’m glad to see you are awake.” She walked up to him with Phil close behind. The large men nodded is head in response and Dr. Morse continued, “Phil, this is Alphonso Mackenzie. You can call him Mack for short.” 

“Nice to...meet you...sir.” Phil stammered and looked up to make eye contact with him but failed miserably. Dr. Morse left them both standing in the hallway alone. But before she ran off, she handed Phil a piece of paper with a number and directions to follow. Mack looked curiously at the note in front of him.

‘Please stay together at all times and try not to draw attention to yourselves. On July 3rd, meet me in the garage at 3 in the afternoon. That is when guards eat lunch and leave. Make sure to bring the following. Anything you don’t want left behind and food. When you get there call me at the number below. See you soon. -Barbra Morse’

The two men looked at each other without speaking and sighed. “Well I guess we are stuck together for who knows how long.” Phil said slowly folding the note up and handing it to Mack. “Yeah. I guess so.” Mack spoke up after a while.

They started walking and suddenly Mack politely stopped Phil and asked him a question that he wasn’t ready for. “Earlier you said you had a daughter, a best friend and an organization. I just want to know...how old is you daughter?”

Phil froze. He knew what he said was true but, why would Mack need to know?

“Uh yeah- I have a 13 year old girl.” Phil spoke slowly scared for Mack’s response. 

But to his surprise, he didn’t say anything. 

He just stayed quiet.

“Your lucky your girl is that old. She seems like a good child, well raised.” Mack spoke honestly but there was a hint of sadness in his voice. “Oh-a lot of people tell me she is well raised. And thank you for the complement.” Phil thanked politely and he thought to ask if Mack had any kids but a part him said no.

“What is your job?” Mack asked lightly and ushered them both into a nearby room to avoid attention. “Well it’s kind of hard to explain. Basically, I-“ Phil began before a loud crash came from outside. They both exchanged glances before running out to see what was going on.

A blonde woman was on the floor with two guards carrying her. 

She wasn’t screaming or thrashing her arms in the air.

She was quite and reserved.

 

They met eyes.

 

All three of them locked eyes.

 

 

It wasn’t just any woman being dragged away.

 

 

It was Dr. Morse.

 

When the guards stopped walking to open a door she threw herself forward and took them crashing forward with her. When they were on the floor she quickly poked around the guard’s pocket and pulled out a key and shoved it into her coat. She undid her hair and tied the guards wrists together with the multiple hair accessories she used. 

She stood up and pulled two batons out of her coat and ran towards Phil and Mack who were just standing there watching her every move. “Hello? Earth to my patients! We have to go!” She waved her hands to their face. “What- just...” Mack began and Dr. Morse cut him off saying she would explain later. 

As the three made their way down a hallway Phil was reminded by the note she handed them earlier. “What about the note?! It’s not even July 3rd!” Phil asked out of breath with Mack following close behind. “I know! I have to get you two out of here now! Follow m..” 

They were stopped.

“Not another step!” A guard yelled. Mack turned back. He was met with a guard face to face. “Oh- shit.” Mack muttered to himself before Dr. Morse pushed both of them behind her and took out a guard in front of her. 

“I got this! Go to the roof!!!” She yelled and threw them the key from earlier. “What about you?!” Phil asked while taking off to run, “I’ll catch up later! Go!!” She pushed him forward and ran towards another guard. 

She turned on her batons. 

Game time.

She pressed both sticks to the chest of a knocked down guards and with a twist of the knob, blue sparks ran from each one and into the body. That was fun while it lasted because another swarm of men came running after her.

She ran to the nearest stair way and stopped at a corner to catch her breath. 

Six repeated shots were fired. She stayed hidden until she noticed a fire extinguisher case. Even though she did have a weapon of her own, why not!

“Seriously?!” She moaned out loud before breaking a fire extinguisher case with her batons. As the men walked closer to her corner the louder the shots. 

She sprayed the extinguisher. 

While the men were trying to find their way around she hit them hard on the head with the extinguisher. She quickly dropped the extinguisher and ran out the door. 

An alarm went off. 

Who pulled it?

“Initiating lock down mode!” An announcement came over head and the count down began.

“Sir!!! We have an issue!! Requesting immediate back up!!” Dr. Morse yelled as she ran up the stairs and ran out on to the roof. “Dr. Morse!! The stairs! We can leave from their!” Mack yelled out to her and pulled her away from the edge of the roof. 

“No! If we go back in we will be trapped!” She yelled to him. “What’s our exit strategy?” Mack asked before a loud march of footsteps came about them. “Our what?” Dr. Morse asked confused but calm.

“Oh my god, we’re all going to die.” Mack said suddenly and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Well from what I was told, backup is coming.” She said happily and her face changed to a more concerned face. “Eventually.” She muttered under her breath. 

She stood up and motioned for him to follow her. They hid behind a large pile of boxes and Dr. Morse pulled out a gun. 

Mack’s eyes grew wide. As wide as the moon.

“Where the hell did you get that?!!” He asked before rapid gun shots fired and forced them out of hiding. “Where is Phil?!” She asked as they took cover somewhere new and loaded her gun.

“Phil said he would draw the guards that was following us up here away so I could get to the roof!” Mack yelled back and grabbed the gun from Dr. Morse. “What are you doing?!!” She asked as he fired shots towards the guards. “Fighting back!!” He fired two more shots before the door flew open and out came Phil. 

Phil started to run across to where the other two were but the guards steamed to notice him and turned their attention to him. He quickly turned and ran back towards the door he just came from and slammed the door shut. “Why? Why would he go out into a battle field?!” Dr. Morse asked as a open fired emerged between the two teams. 

“It’s much harder to get him out now! I hope he know that! I have an idea, cover me!” She yelled as she pulled out her batons and twisted a button that made them glow blue. Mack fired as many shots as he could to cover her. 

She ran across the open area and did two cartwheels and in the process dogged incoming bullets. She punched the guard and disarmed him and shot the other three guards with the remaining bullets. 

“Dr. Morse!! I’m getting Phil!!” Mack yelled to her as she checked her phone again. “Go get him.” She said out of breath and bent down to gather all the guns on the ground. She turned off her batons and tucked her blonde curls behind her ear.

She saw her phone screen light up telling her to jump off the building. “Okay guys! Time to go!!” She yelled as the other two joined her running. “Jump!” She yelled as she leaped herself. “There’s no one there!!” Both men yelled as they jumped as well not knowing what was going to happen to them.

They landed with a loud thump and as the men stood upright Dr. Morse pulled them down. “Don’t stand! It will increase the risk of you falling off!” She warned them. 

Phil thought he gone crazy because just moments ago he was sitting on thin air and now he is sitting on a plane! 

Wait.

Not just any plane.

A S.H.I.E.L.D. plane!

He looked at Dr. Morse who already started to climb in along with Mack. He quickly joined them and closed the hatch above. Dr. Morse was transferring the weapons from her coat to a box and Mack was watching in awe.

“You may have tons of questions for me but I promise I’ll answer each one.” Dr. Morse tended to his open mouth full of questions. 

He thought to be polite to the pilot and thank them for saving their asses back there. “Thanks for saving us back there. We really needed it.” He said thankful that he was alive. 

“Oh my god, did you just say that out loud to me!?” The pilot responded back and a small smile tugged at their mouth.

Oh.

 

My.

 

 

God.

 

It only took Phil a second to realize who responded back to him.

 

Melinda May was the pilot of this plane.

 

“Melinda?” He asked smiling widely in her presence. “Yes?” She turned to face him. She smiled and pushed a few buttons on the controller and got out of her seat. He couldn’t stop smiling. 

Suddenly a crackle followed by a voice arose from the speaker. “Do we have the package? And the weather is a bit stormy so you might wanna hurry.” A voice buzzed. Phil and Melinda exchanged glances.

“Melinda. Are you serious?” He asked and he pulled her into a hug. “What?” She asked playfully and smiled. “You know Dr. Morse?” He asked quietly to her. “Wait, who?” She asked as they let go of each other and Phil pointed to the blonde who was chatting with a black man.

“You mean Bobbi Morse?” She asked firmly. “Yes. Her.” He responded back with a sigh. 

“Yes I do. She was working undercover and I got the call for back up. I didn’t know that she was in the same place as you were. Must have been a very luck coincidence that you were there.” She smiled and added on in a very low whisper, “everyone at HQ thought you died on the third day while we were searching for you. They all gave up hope.” She pulled away leaving him shocked.

“But you didn’t give up.” He said and guided her back to the cockpit. “Yes and neither did Daisy.” She said and turned her attention back to piloting.

“Wait what?” He asked and sat down next to her. “She helped lead your search.” Melinda told him and she smiled. “She’s good at that kind of stuff. And maybe one day, she could become one of us.” Melinda opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by Bobbi. 

“Mind if I take over?” She asked motioning to the controllers. “Sure. All yours.” Melinda got out of the seat and walked over to a new seat. Phil followed and sat next to her. “No offense but pretty sure you’re insane, but I’ll play along.” He said laughing a little at the thought. “None taken but look at me like that again and I might have to whip your ass.” She said smirking and glanced over his shoulder. 

“Who’s that?” She asked curiously and calmly. That was one think Phil loved about her. Her ability to stay calm even in stressing moments. “That is Alphonso Mackenzie.”

Mack got up when he heard his name being called. Melinda held her hand out for him to shake it and he politely shook it and asked who she was. “Agent May. Pleasure to meet you.” She said sternly.

 

Phil gave her a look.

 

He leaned over and gently reminded her to be nice and open. 

 

She gave him the look back and gave a small smile to show she heard what he said and walked back over to sit with Bobbi. 

“Is that her?” Mack asked pointing to Melinda. “Huh?” He asked clearly gazed out. “Is that your best friend?” He asked with a small smile. “Her? Yeah. How did you know?” He sat next to Mack willingly. 

“Well one, no one smiles that much when they see another human. Two the looks you give each other is everything. And it gives it all away.” Mack was right. Then he opened his mouth again. “What do you mean gives it all away?” 

“You’re in love with her.” Mack said a little too loudly which made Melinda turn her head their direction and gave a look to them. “What? Me and Melinda? No! That’s not how it works!!” He fought back but Mack wouldn’t budge.”Please, I don’t need to read anymore shared looks between you two lovers.”

“Landing soon. Buckle in.” Bobbi announced to them and when they finally landed Phil couldn’t help saying to Mack, “You just love playing matchmaker don’t you?” Phil said smiling and eyeing him as they made their way into HQ. 

“I’m not playing matchmaker. I’m just stating what I see.” And with that the two turned their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and make sure to keep in mind that the tittle is ‘A Lucky Save’ but this is PART 1 of 2!!!
> 
> Stay tuned for it!! :)


	6. A Lucky Save (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves going back in time and I don’t really have a summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from the POV of the S.H.I.E.L.D. guys which include Mel and Daisy. Make sure you have read chapter 5 because this is part 2 of it. Also, the second half of this chapter is aligned with when Bobbi and the others jump onto the plane.
> 
> Also make sure to pay attention to the top when the POV changes!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Time: The day before Phil, Bobbi, and Mack was saved by S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Half)

It was around noon on the third day of searching when Daisy got up and disappeared from the investigation room. Melinda suddenly noticed and ran after her.

“Hey. You okay?” Melinda walked over to the now teary-eyed Daisy and wrapped her in her arms. “We could have prevented this. It’s been days and we got no where! One road leads to a dead end and we have to start all over and...” Daisy stopped speaking. 

“And what?” Melinda asked releasing her grip of the girl. “And he could be...” Daisy started but Melinda quickly stopped her. “He isn’t.”

“How do you know that?! How can you be so confident in a time like this!?” Daisy freed herself from the hug and sank to the floor. Melinda sank down with her. 

“All we know is that he was taken to a mental hospital. We don’t know why. But we do know where. But, we don’t know if he is there now.” Daisy spoke softly out loud.

After a long silence, Melinda asked gently,  
“You’ve been trying to deal with this yourself?” She touched her hand to Daisy’s cheek to brush tears from her face. “I didn’t want to be a burden.” Daisy whispered to her.

“If you didn’t want to be a burden, you should have gotten it treated right!” Melinda raised her voice and brought it down. Daisy had already burst into tears. Melinda pulled her in, shaking and gently stroked her hair. “Shhh, I know it hurts, I know.” Melinda almost cried with her until she heard footsteps behind her. 

And then they stopped.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. 

She turned around and saw Nat.

“Wha-what are you doing here?” Melinda asked slowly letting go of Daisy to stand.

“I-need you to come with me.” Natasha gently said gripping Melinda’s arm. “But-what about Daisy?” Melinda asked in a hushed voice.

“She will be fine. Come with me.” Natasha slowly dragged Melinda away from Daisy and down the hall. 

“Where are we going?” Melinda asked as Nat guided her to a bed room. 

Natasha’s bed room. 

After the door closed Natasha slowly turned around and handed her a phone of paper. “It’s an adoption paper.” Melinda spoke out loud, she looked at Nat. “Why?” She held the document in her hand and asked again.

“He came to me one day. He told me that he wasn’t ready to let her go. But he was ready to be a part from her.” Natasha looked at Melinda. “No-no-I-I can’t take this.” Melinda stumbled on her words as she continued to look the document.

“It’s what he would want.” Natasha slowly got up and walked across the room. 

Melinda kept staring at the paper.

“Natasha stop.” Melinda ordered. 

Nat stopped.

“He isn’t dead.” Melinda spoke strongly.

“I never said he was.” Natasha walked back to where her friend was.

“But your acting like it.” Melinda said narrowing her eyes and handed the paper back to her. Natasha took the item silently. And placed it on the nightstand.

“I know I may act like it but, deep down I know he is out there. I’m just, preparing for the worst.” Natasha said walking to the door and Melinda followed her slowly out the door.

“What do you mean by the worst?” Melinda shut the door behind her and followed her back to the com’s room. “Common Melinda. You know what I mean.”

Melinda sighed heavily and went back to work.

She mumbled to herself, “he isn’t dead. He isn’t dead. He isn’t gone. He isn’t gone.”

Time: The time when HQ got Bobbi’s call for back up (when she was running from the guards in the mental hospital.)

The alarm went off. Agents came running into the room and so did Melinda with Daisy behind her. “What is it talk to me.” Melinda asked running up to the large computer screen. “We got a call for back up.” Another agent explained to her while motioning to play the call back.

“Sir!!! We have an issue!! Requesting immediate back up!!” A voice yelled into the phone. And the line ended.

“How long ago?” Daisy spoke up and ran to the nearest computer. “A few minutes ago.” A different agent yelled from across the room. 

After a couple of vicious typing and sighs later Daisy found where that call was made from. “I’ll take a quintet.” Melinda volunteered and was stopped as she walked half way out the door.

“Don’t you need more agents?” Daisy asked her and then said, “I’ll go with you.”

“N-no Daisy. I can’t-I can’t let you.” Melinda gently guided her outside the room and closed the door. “I’m not a child anymore. You said that yourself.”

“I know. But, this situation could get messy without the right people.” Melinda gently pushed her back. Daisy opened her mouth to speak but didn’t.

“Ok. I’ll stay here and mange.” Daisy whispered to Melinda. “Your father would be so proud.” Melinda gave a small smile before dashing down the hall.  
———————————————————  
Time: Sometime after the call from Bobbi  
(Second Half)

Peaking through the window she saw Bobbi look at her phone screen.

Good. She got the message.

Melinda opened up the hatch at the top and got back to the cockpit.

“Okay guys! Time to go!!” Bobbi yelled as the other two joined her running. “Jump!” She yelled as she leaped herself. “There’s no one there!!” Both men who were following, yelled as they jumped not knowing what was going to happen to them.

They landed with a loud thump and as the men stood upright Bobbi pulled them down. “Don’t stand! It will increase the risk of you falling off!” She warned them and proceeded to climb into the plane.

Melinda kept focus on driving them home as the people settled in to the plane after the rough escape.

“Thanks for saving us back there. We really needed it.” A voice spoke from behind her chair.

Oh.

 

My.

 

God.

 

He-he wasn’t dead!! 

Melinda didn’t know how to react or didn’t know what to say other then, “Oh my god, did you just say that out loud to me!?” She responded back and a small smile tugged at her mouth.

She couldn’t wait to tell Daisy!

This was a very lucky save risking it all!

It was certainly worth it. Every single tear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Next chap won’t be as confusing as chap 5 and 6, promise.


	7. A Shell With No Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s that for?” He pointed to the paper in her hand and she quickly stopped his hand. “Sometimes, secrets are meant to stay that way.” She said slowly before tucking the paper in her pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back at this story! Since school is starting the chapters won’t be as long so sorry in advance if you were expecting a long one. However, beware of the feels!
> 
> Also this is back to the normal POV that I used in chapter 1 and so on, up until the night when Phil was taken. Also, sorry for the confusing POV changes in the previous chapters. 
> 
> This chapter takes place directly after chapter 5 so go back and re-read if you need to.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Mack and Bobbi went to freshen up while Melinda and Phil went to go find Daisy who was in the com’s room with the other agents. Melinda went in first to clear the room while Phil went to the bathroom to clean up.

Once everyone left the room, only Melinda and Daisy remained. “Melinda. What’s going on?” Daisy asked worried. “Is he-“Daisy began and the door flew open causing Daisy to turn and Melinda to flash a huge smile.

“Am I what?” Phil smiled asked as he wrapped Daisy in his arms. “Oh my gosh! I thought you were...” Daisy broke down into tears but didn’t want to find her sentence. All that mattered was that her father was alive.

But it hit her. 

He still wasn’t well.

He still felt the pain, it hadn’t gone away.

They released each other and noticed Melinda was gone.

“Umm Dad...where is Melinda?” Daisy pointed to the empty spot in the room. They exchanged shared glances before running off to find her. 

After a good while of searching they found her. “Mel?” Phil asked and hugged her. He noticed she was a bit red and had some tears running down her face. She was a mess.

“What’s that for?” He pointed to the paper in her hand and she quickly stopped his hand. “Sometimes, secrets are meant to stay that way.” She said slowly before tucking the paper in her pocket.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He guided her to a nearby bathroom and closed the door behind him. “Haha. You should be the one cleaned up.” 

“Really?” He said surprised and asked when she last slept.

“I haven’t slept since...” She rubbed her dry and exhausted face. Phil laughed and handed her a comb. “Is it that bad?”

“No.” He said blushing as she walked out the bathroom.

“Wait.” He grabbed her arm.

She twirled around in confusion.

“Yes?”

 

“I just...”

There was no need for words.

He pulled her closer to his body.

“A hug? You know that we can-“ She began until he pulled her by the hips. Hard. Their lips collided forces sending  
all the memories to come flooding through. Good and bad. Her lips were full and sweet. She was a really good kisser. 

Better then him. 

When they let go she finally spoke. “Why?” She whispered ashamed of what happened.

“I needed you to know. Before I leave again.”

“What?!” She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and pulled away from her. 

“Phil. Look at me. Breath. This-this isn’t you talking.” Melinda grabbed his hand before he could get away with it and slammed the bathroom door shut.

He sat down and leaned against the door. He covered his face full of emotions. Melinda stood there and watched him suffer. Alone. She felt a desperate urge to help him but she didn’t know how.

“No, don’t cry. I hate it when you cry.”  
Was all she could say, with fear in her shaken voice. She bent down to help him but he snapped at her. “Don’t touch me!”

She was taken back. “Sorry, I thought I was alone.” He whispered. She couldn’t take it any longer and sat down in front off him. Melinda then gently unwrapped him from his tight full body squeeze. 

She slowly slipped into him and now he was spread all over her sobbing. His arms were around her and her arms held him tightly. “Please listen to me...” She whispered into his ear and his grip on her grew tighter.

“Stop telling me you’re okay when it isn’t the truth. I hear you banging you head on the walls of your home when I stayed over that night. I know you have trouble sleeping.” Melinda admitted to him. She bit her lip and continued. “I am willing to take care of you because I care about you.” He looked up at her. 

Swollen and puffy eyes met her’s. He looked around the room. “I don’t know where I am. Help me.” He looked distraught. Confused and lost.

She pulled his head into her chest and stroked his face. He held on tight as she did so. “Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that.” He did as he was told.

“You’re not going to loose me because I’m not leaving.” She felt a hole open in her heart. It was painful and twisted. 

She felt like a puppet. Saying what Phil wanted—needed her to say. But suddenly she realized, was this actually true? Was she actually going to commit to the cause without breaking?

“You’re everything to me.” Phil pulled his face out of Melinda’s chest and sat next to her. “I know.” She faced him and saw that his eyes were just not there. They were wandering away from reality. 

She thought it was the right time to show him the paper Natasha had given her but boy she was wrong.

“Phil. Read it.” She handed him the paper. 

He took one good, hard look before looking up at her. He was smiling?!

“Do as this contract says. Melinda, you’ll be lonely for the rest of your life and so will Daisy. None of you deserve it.” He handed her back the paper. 

“What did you say?”

He repeated himself. 

Melinda sat there shocked. “I can’t let you do that. I can’t start over again.”

“Melinda. Don’t worry. I just need you to do this one thing. For me.” He reassured her. She quickly got up and ran towards the door but stopped to face him. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” She smiled sadly and ran out leaving him on the ground of the bathroom. 

He couldn’t think straight. He knew Melinda would say no. He knew that his love for Melinda would be endless. He knew that Daisy needed him. He knew it all. But they didn’t know it all. 

But...they didn’t. They didn’t know what was to come. And neither did he.


End file.
